A New Fate
by Ricepocketninja
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada are taken back in time in a different universe, everything is left the same as what they remember when they were 13. Only problem is, an old enemy arises to make sure that his plans succeed in their original world, by trapping the three in this world. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

It's a slow day in the hospital. I was lucky enough that Tsunade Sama let me off early. It's only 3pm but the skies are clear blue, the sun with its embracing warm rays. I never get out this early to see the light of day. Maybe I can take this time to train with Sarada. Sasuke hasn't been home for a little over two weeks, but hearing from Naruto, he's been tracking a suspicious man with some sort of kekke genki. I'll pay Naruto a visit if anything. I'm walking in the direction of the Hokage tower anyways.

"Naruto!" I sang as I opened the doors to the Hokage's office.

"AH! Sakura chan!" His smile is practically covering his face if it wasn't the pile of papers in front of him almost blocking him from my view.

"What brings you here so early?"

"I was just released from the hospital since its slow. Tsunade sama said I could take the rest of the day off. I was wondering if you've eaten yet?" From the looks of it, he hasn't even left the room for a bathroom break.

"I'm a little busy as you can see...haha" his right arm fell behind him, scratching the top of his head.

"How does ramen sound?" Naruto's eyes flickered with excitement, and I swear I could see him starting to cry from happiness.

"Ehhh..these papers can wait. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday…." I grabbed the nearest book and threw it at his face.

"BAKA! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THE VILLAGE IF YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF?!" I yelled at him with the book directly hitting him on the nose.

"Buuuut Sakuraaaa…" His nose bleeding now, and tears of hurt falling. He's such a big baby. How does Hinata even handle him?

"Can you atleast heal this before we go…" He cried as he twirled his fingers.

"Fine, as long as you pay" I giggled.

We walked along the busy streets of Konoha. Just reminiscing about our genine days, and talked about how far along Sarada and Boruto's training is going.

"Yeah, Boruto is still learning how to control and expand the rasengan. He even thought about new techniques with it. Only thing though, since Sasuke isn't training with him, he hurt his arm and isn't allowed to train for a week."

"Yeah I heard from Hinata at the hospital. I'm glad he'll be ok though. It's just a fractured shoulder, knowing he's your son, he'll be up and running a muck with Sarada and Mitsuki again." I couldn't help but just laugh at how absurdly Boruto resembled Naruto.

"Just looking at him when he's so determined to get stronger is like looking at a mirror you know?" His eyes drifted into the sky.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked him with a puzzled face. Just a second ago, he had the biggest smile. But his facial expressions turned very serious.

"Sakura chan..there's a weird chakra coming closer to the village…"  
"What?!" I'm not really understanding him right now but I know this is bad, just by reading his body language.

"Who is it?!"

"I'm not quite sure…but Sasuke is with it…"

"What do you mean Sasuke is with it?!" Now I'm just confused.

"He's not exactly with it..more like chasing it.."

Out of nowhere, dark clouds started to form about the village. As Naruto and I looked toward the sky, the villagers around us stopped in place as they started to look up too.

"Naruto...what's going on..?B

"SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU!" In a blink of an eye, a hundred of Naruto's shadow clones appeared. One going toward the tower, and the rest scattering to get the villagers to safety.

"Sakura this is going to be….."

 _ **-BOOOOM-**_

As Naruto spoke, we were interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the village entrance.

"Naruto!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His eyes wide at the scene of a large dark flume cloud came from the direction ahead of us. Villagers around us started yelling and running towards the safety of the bunkers.

I turned to face Naruto but he was frozen in his stance, trying to understand what's going on, and that's when I see him.

"Sasuke kun…..?" He was in mid air, fighting someone. His chidori filled the sky as lightning started to rumble.

"Sakura, we need to get the villagers to safety.." Naruto finally turned to me, I didn't even realize he was already in his nine tail's chakra. Glowing bright orange, he stood in front of me with a look of anger.

"KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" I heard Sasuke yell as I felt the heat from his fireball soar through the sky. Before I could even turn to Naruto to say a thing, I could already see him catching up to Sasuke's position.

"MAMA!" From the edge of my eye, I could see Sarada and Boruto running towards me.

"Sarada...Boruto! We need to get every villager in this area to the bunkers now!" I ordered.

Boruto summoned a couple shadow clones, and I watched as Sarada activated her Sharingan. As Sarada yelled at Boruto at every chakra presence she saw, a clone would run in that direction to retrieve the villager and back. As they were doing that, I ran around healing those who were hurt from crumbling building.

 _-What's going on over there? Who is this person?-_ I kept asking myself.

"Mama...look.." I wasn't paying attention to the fight itself, but what ever was going on, the village was being destroyed. I turned my attention back to the sky. I saw Naruto levitating, but with three of his seekers around him. To the right of him, I saw Sasuke with his dark purple Susano engulfing his body. But what…

"No….It can't be….."

"No way..but I thought Sasuke Oji was the only one who can…" Boruto looked up, terrified, mouth gaping, and trembling.

"Sa...sasano…." Sarada had tears filling up her eyes. The sight of another Susano facing her father and the Hokage is terrifying. She knows it's impossible. Sasuke and Sarada are the only two Uchiha's left in this world. Sarada barely achieved her third tomoe, let alone, has never activated her mangekyo sharingan. So the only person who has this ability is Sasuke..

The skies were echoed with loud crashes as Naruto and Sasuke fought off this stranger. But this chakra seems all too familiar. Another loud crash roared into the air, Sarada, Boruto, and I jumped to the roof tops to get a better view of the fight as we retreated towards the hospital.

The sky was filled with more lighting, I assume from Sasuke's chidori, and thousands of Naruto's shadow clones filled the air.

"Mama! Who is that?!" Sarada looked back at me intensely.

"I don't know..I thought..no you and your father are the only ones left.."

"That doesn't make any sense though…" Boruto was looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Sakura obasan..I need to find Himawari and my mom.." And before I could stop him, he vanished.

"He'll be ok mama, his arm is already healed up from granny senju." Though her face was filled with concern, she was able to put a grin on it.

Although we were retreating to the hospital, their fight seemed to get closer and closer to us. In the distance, I could hear Naruto yell out his rasen shuriken jutsu and Sasuke with his chidori stream. Sarada in front of me was so tense, I could sense her chakra flickr.

"They'll be ok honey." She turned to me, eyes filled with panic and fear. But before I could say anything another loud and almost deathening crash erupted behind us, along with a cloud of wind toppling us. Sarada's eyes widened even more, and her sharingan activated once more. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but as she pointed, her lips were reading papa…

I turned my head around as fast as possible, only to see Naruto grasping the enemy, and Sasuke plummeting down towards the village floor. My instinct kicked in and I turned my heel to run in his direction. Sarada followed close behind me. Pumping every ounce of my chakra to move faster, everything happened so quickly. The force of him falling had me falling with him. Catching him in my arms, I took the most force out of his fall.

"Sakura…?" He looked up at me, his face covered in blood, his body riddled with cuts and other wounds, I can sense his chakra is almost depleted.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled as I finally realized what was happening.

"Anata hold on!" Before I knew it, my hands started glowing green and I tended to his tattered body.

"Sarada, keep watch ok." I stated directly at her, just in case the enemy tries to attack. She might not be able to fight him directly but with her sharingan, we'll see it coming.

 _-Faster Sakura Faster!-_

My thoughts were screaming as I looked down at my glowing hands on his chest. I didn't realize it but the seal from the strength of a hundred jutsu started stretching onto my arms and across onto Sasuke's body.

I peeked up at his face only to seem him with a smirk.

"Hn.."

"Papa! You're going to be ok!" Sarada ran up beside me to grab her father's hand.

"Just give me a few more seconds Sasuke…" I just need to concentrate a little longer.

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke yelled as Sarada and I were consumed inside of Susano. Blocking what I assume was a fire ball riddled with shuriken.

I helped Sasuke back up on to his feet, as Sosano starts to diminish.

"Papa who-?!"

"SARADA!" Sasuke and I yelled as the cloaked man grabbed our precious daughter from our grasp.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sarada was yelling as we both chased after.

"Chidor.."

"Sasuke no! You could hit Sarada on accident!" Sasuke looked at me so angrily, as if I insulted his skills.

"I won't hurt her, let me just.."

"CHIDORI!" In front of us, we watch as Sarada's free hand sparkle with electricity.

"SHANAROO" She jabs the left side of the mysterious man as he coughs up blood and drops her.

With smirk on his face, Sasuke catches her before she could fall from the top of the buildings.

"Papa!" Sarada buried her face in her father's chest, as Sasuke places her by my side.

"Sakura you need to leave now." He said so sternly.

Our short family reunion was interrupted with hysterical laughter coming from the masked man engulfed in his very own Sosano.

"Well how heartwarming is this, with my very own eyes, the new and improved Uchiha clan."

"Who are you!?" Sarada yelled.

"Sarada this doesn't concern you, take your mother and leave!" Sasuke hissed at her.

"No papa! You lied!"

"Sarada! Hold your tongue, this isn't the time and place for this…" I put my arms around Sarada as a notion to move, but she just stood there, her eyes locked on to her father, who was starring back.

"Where do you women think you're going?" The cloaked man flew between Sasuke and Sarada.

His hand signs were too fast for any of us to recognize, as a seal beneath all of us appeared and everything around us turned bright white, time sat still for a moment our senses numbed, and we're all left in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Am I dead…-_ My head is pounding..

"Mama..!"

 _-Sarada stop shaking me, let me just lay down for a little bit…-_

"Mama!"

 _-Where are we..?-_

I shot up, everything started to come back to me. I hugged Sarada scanning for any injuries.

"Sweetie are you ok? Are you hurt?!"

"Mama you're hugging me too tight.."

"I'm sorry..where's papa!?" Finally realizing that he was with us.

"He's still unconscious...I had to wake you up first…" I look over behind her, to see Sasuke lying on his back, Sarada tucked him in his coat, with her pack supporting his neck.

"Ok let's wake him up." My hands start glowing green, as I can feel how low Sasuke's chakra levels still are.

"Is papa going to be ok?"

"Yes, help me bring him up, I'll transfer some of my chakra into him." I knelt down, placing my hands on his back as I send my chakra into his spine.

As I transfered chakra into him, I watched as Sarada's hands glow a light green, as she started to heel his smaller and minor injuries.

"That's amazing Sarada." I can't help but be amazed at how much she's grown.

"Yeah but not as cool as you mama" She smiled at me.

Sensing Sasuke waking up, I noticed his hand start to twitch, and lift up. His hand reaching out to the concentrated and distracted Sarada.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Sarada" His fingers tapping the top of her forehead.

"No it's my fault, I should had listened and moved, it's my fault we were teleported somewhere else…"

"What do you mean by teleported Sarada?" I asked as I moved from behind to kneel next to Sasuke.

"Well, when I woke up, the sun started setting, and I had to drag you and papa into the bushes to hide. And then I went to scout around to make sure that there weren't any enemies around, I feel like we're still by the leaf village but it feels different."

"That doesn't make any sense, if we're still near the village, why can't I sense Naruto's chakra, I don't even sense _his_ chakra either…"

"Papa...who was that man…"

"Sarada, listen closely, during the fourth shinobi war, your mother, Naruto and I fought against him, and to save the world he fought with us until the very end. Without him, your mother wouldn't had been able to find and save me from a different dimension."

"Sasuke what are you talking about...he can't be, he died….."

"Uchiha Obito...but he's completely different, for some reason, he's alive, and what's worse, he has Madara's eyes…"

"But papa, if he's dead...then why is he.."

"He's from a different universal time frame."

Sarada and I fell silent, looking at Sasuke, trying to search for a more logical answer.

"But how?"

"I'm going to assume that he managed to capture all three of us and summoned us into the universe he came from. I'm still not sure but from the intel I was gathering, he needed all of us out of the way. He needs you Sakura, to not be able to heal either me or Naruto, he needs me to be away from Naruto, and if I'm right, he might need Sarada for her eyes…" Sasuke leaned forward to cup Sarada's cheek. Her eyes full with tears and fear.

"Papa….so where are we…" Her voice cracked, holding back her cry.

"I don't think we should act on anything right now Sasuke kun...we need you to rest to your full health before moving forward."

"Aa" He got up back onto his feet looking up at the stars.

"We'll rest till sunrise, and we'll head to Konoha once day breaks."

"Sasuke, I'll take first watch, you rest up, and maybe you can talk to Sarada for a little bit too." I turned to face Sasuke with a smile on my face to reassure the situation.

I watched as Sasuke lean against a tree as he motioned Sarada so sleep on his lap. I can't help to feel warm in the inside, considering the situation. I whispered goodnight to them as I settle myself on top of a nearby tree.

This is so strange, everything feels the same and yet the air is so different. Two hours into my watch, I jump down from the tree top to check on my love ones. Sasuke is still awake, but Sarada is fast asleep with his fingers running through her hair.

"She looks so much like you Sasuke kun.."

"Hn." A smirk started to form.

"I could say the same, maybe not the pink hair, but she's also so much like you Sakura"

I could feel my face starting to warm up. I take a seat next to Sasuke's right side and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I've started training her to save chakra for the byakugou, if I'm right, here mass amount of chakra from the Uchiha bloodline, will take her half the time I was able to do it."

"She'll probably be able to surpass me then" He didn't smirk, but I wide smile appeared on his face. A proud father, of a thirteen year old.

"I mean it can't be helped, she was born from two legendary sanin, one happens to be the strongest and cunning, and the other from the Uchiha clan." I let out a giggle.

"Hn, you're funny."

"I know this isn't the time and place...but.."

"But?"

"Okaeri Sasuke kun.."

"Aa" I didn't realize I started to drift into sleep.

I woke up to the soft sunrays beating on my skin, birds started to sing, and Sarada on my lap.

"Sasuke kun?" I said softly into the air. His black cloak covering Sarada, and onto my lap.

"Aa." I watched as he walked back closer to the both of us. He was holding two small packages in his right arm.

"I ran into a merchant, while scouting. We need to hide the crest on your backs. Just in case."

He knelt beside me, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Should I wake Sarada up?"

"We'll let her sleep for a couple more minutes."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" I looked at him with concern in my eyes, meeting his black onyx eye, and his beautiful purple rinnegan eye, staring back at me with such concentration.

"We aren't in Konoha Sakura, we aren't in _our_ Konoha to say the least."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"During my reconicense, I felt a weird chakra...I felt my own..Sakura, I saw myself..going back with Kakashi.."

"What?...yourself?...you mean…"

"Yeah..I saw my thirteen year old self. I hid my chakra as I watched them head back to the village.."

"I still don't understand...how?!"

"I'm going to assume it was a special travel, summoning jutsu, I've heard such things while I was Orochimaru, but I've never heard it ever being done until now.."

"Sasuke...how do we get back..?"

"Well we would need to find Obito, and make him talk...but for now, we need to head to the village. Considering the timeline, I believe Tsunade has just become the Hokage, maybe you can talk to her and reason with her. Minding you, she hates my guts."

I let out light giggle after Sasuke's last remark, as Sarada's eyes started to flutter open.

"Mama..?" Sarada whispered.

"Are we home yet?" Sasuke's arm reached out to comb his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Sarada, not yet, but we will be." He said with the most reasonable voice he had.

She got up rubbing her eyes and stretching out.

"I'm ready now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wear this." Sasuke handed us our own black cloaks.

"Thank you anata." I said, with a million thoughts going through my head.

 _-Are we ever getting back..-_

Sasuke sensing my concerns, he turned to me.

"We'll fix this together, I promise." He held out his hand to me to help me up.

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks flush with red, Sarada already up turned to me, smiling noticing my rosey cheeks.

"This is our first mission as a family." Sarada sang. Both I and Sasuke sensing her distress, I reached to hug her only to feel Sasuke wrap his arm around both of us.

"Let's go." Sasuke said in our ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa.." Sarada looked to Sasuke.

"How are we going to get past the guards in front of the gate…?"

"Watch won't change for another five hours, we could.."

"I'll put them under a genjutsu, as soon as they hit the ground, we make a break for the rooftops and towards the Hokage tower as fast as possible. If any ninjas pursue us, there is no need to shed blood. Just run and dodge okay?" Sasuke interrupted me mid sentence. He stared hard at Sarada and I. We watched as his black onyx eye turned red. Sarada's eyes followed suit.

"Ready?"

"Mm!" Sarada and I watched as Sasuke walked up to the two guards, the hood of his cloak over his head. Seconds later the two guards fell to the floor.

"They'll wake up within an hour." Sasuke laughing to himself.

I grabbed Sarada by the hand as we chased after Sasuke. All three of us pumping chakra to our feet. We are in Konoha, but it's so nostalgic to see that everything was the way it was when we were younger. This Konoha hasn't been destroyed multiple times, no one had to rebuild whole neighborhoods, and hundreds of people haven't died yet.

"Sasuke!" A kunia passes right by my left cheek as it tears through my hood.

"Faster anata! Sarada keep up!" Sasuke turned around to see who was following us…

" _Ka..Kakashi?!"_ I read Sasuke's lips without even hearing him speak a word.

I peaked over to see Kakashi Sensei, Gai Sensei, Asuma Sensei, and Kurenai Sensei chasing after us.

"Stop right now!" We heard Gai yelling.

"Let's talk, we don't want to hurt you guys!" Hearing Kakashi was somewhat comforting in this confusing situation.

"We can't let them get to the tower!" Kurenai demanding for the others to stop us at any cost.

As we continued running, I saw something that made me even more confused. I caught a glimpse of pink hair and an Uchiha crest on one of the streets we zoomed passed.

 _-Was that me….and..-_

"Sakura! Sarada!..we might need to stop, I can see a couple anbu ahead of us waiting in the trees.."

"Papa are we going to be okay?"

"SARADA MOVE!" Sasuke pushed Sarada and I behind him as a large fireball came straight at us.

" **KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"** This voice...its…

" _Sasuke kun!" Sakura sang as she walked closer to Sasuke._

" _How was training with Kakashi Sensei?" She asked him with a big smile on her face._

" _Tiring, I'm supposed to meet him later again, after he's done reporting back to the Hokage." He said with a stern voice. Not being entertained by Sakura's bubbly personality._

" _While you wait, did you want to get some tea and dumplings with..!?"_

 _Three cloaked figures fly above their heads, as their eyes shot up to catch a quick glimpse from above. As they stared longer, they noticed that their sensei's were in pursuit of the cloaked figures._

" _Sakura we could cut them off if we go this way. We'll get tea some other time. Let's go!"_

" _Mm!" Sakura blushing, as Sasuke pulled her by he arm, running as fast as they can through the streets._

" _I think they're headed towards the Hokage tower Sasuke!"_

" _Look! There they are!" Sasuke points them out only a few rooftops away._

" _ **KATON GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"**_

"PAPA!" "SASUKE" Sarada and I yelled at the same time.

"KATON GOURYUUKA NO JUTSU" Before our eyes, a flaming dragon consumed the fireball. Sasuke's cloak partially singed from the heat of his flame.

Finally realizing we were surrounded, we had no choice but to just huddle back together. Sarada between Sasuke and I.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as the smoke around us started to clear.

"We just need to get to the Hokage tower." I exclaimed in a calm voice.

All the jounin around us in a battle stance, weapons in hands, and a tense enough air, Sasuke's sword can cut through it.

"Kakashi!" A familiar voice rang in our ears, as Sasuke and I watched as a figure, a little taller than Sarada, wearing an Uchiha crest on his back, land right next to Kakashi Sensei. Following suit, a young girl wearing a pink dress, and had pink hair plant herself behind the two.

"Who ever you are, you're fire jutsu is exceptional, with minimal surrounding burns." The younger Sasuke praised.

"Aa." Is all my Sasuke had to say to that.

"In order for us to let you go to the Hokage tower, we need to see you without your cloaks." Asuma sensei spoke from behind us.

"I don't think that would be a great idea." I turned my head to answer back.

"I'm afraid if you don't tell us your identities, we will have to take you guys in." Kakashi said, as he lowered his mask to reveal his Sharingan.

"That won't affect papa and I!" Sarada said with so much confidence.

"Sarada.." Sasuke turned to us.

"Fine, we'll take our cloaks off. But keep that child from moving." Sasuke said as he pointed at his younger self.

"I'm not a child!" the younger Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, as his sharingan activated.

"You so are! You're practically my age!" Sarada sassed back.

"Hn..Sakura, she really is our daughter." I couldn't help but laugh a little as we took our cloaks off, watching them fall as the wind blew them away.

"WHAT!?" We heard everyone say as the crest on our backs were shown for the world to see.

"Sasuke kun...who are they…?" I heard my younger self say. Sasuke and I watched as the anger grew on his younger self's face.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE UCHIHA CREST, IT'S NOT A FASHION STATEMENT, THAT SYMBOL HAS SO MUCH HISTORY AND MEANING TO IT, WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WEAR THAT!" The younger Sasuke burst out. His right arm started to spark with his chidori.

"Hmph, I told you your Sharingan won't work on Papa and I." Sarada once again sassed back while turning to a battle stance with her hands sparking with her own Chidori.

Before Sarada can make a move on the younger Sasuke, I stepped in front of her, as Sasuke pulled his sword out, pointed it at Kakashi, and stabbed the floor with it, to prove we were not looking for a fight.

"We aren't here for a fight, we just need to go to the Hokage tower." Sasuke said as cool as possible. The wind blowing through his hair, as I caught a glimpse of the rinnegan.

"Mama, papa was mean when he was younger huh." Sarada looked up at me.

"Yeah he was, maybe even a little self centered too." I smiled at her, calming her, her chidori subsided.

"Even if we tell you who we are, and where we came from, I don't think anyone will believe us right now." Sasuke said staring down at his younger self.

"No but it's a start." Kakashi said as his right arm was held in front of the younger Sasuke.

"Fine. My name is Uchiha Sakura." I said as I stared at the shocked face of my younger self. I could see her blushing, yet confused.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and this is our daughter."

"I am the one and only, Uchiha Sarada." All eyes were turned to the stunned younger Sasuke. As his eyes turned from ruby red to jet black eyes.

"What…." The younger Sasuke asked, as he turned behind him to look at the younger Sakura.

"I mean if the pink hair doesn't give it away I don't know what will." Sarada said with a smile on her face.

"But how…" Gai Sensei asked, as he stepped forward to have a better look at us.

"Universal time travel jutsu." Sasuke explained as he locked eyes with Kakashi.

"We got trapped and were summoned to this world. Our Konoha was under attack and in a blink of an eye, we woke up here." I said as put my arms around Sarada.

"Do you know who did it?" Kakashi still shocked.

"Yes but that's why we need to go to the Hokage tower, and we'll explain more." Sasuke answered back.

"I married...we have a...what happened to my arm?!" The younger Sasuke still confused, babbling, as the younger Sakura just kept staring at us with amazement on her face.

"That can be answered when we get to the tower baka.." Sarada said under her breath.

"Mama how did you deal with papa like that?" I turned to look at Sasuke.

"We were young and dumb." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll escort you guys to the tower, I think wearing your cloaks is the best idea right now." Kakashi finally awaken from his shock.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you are not allowed to talk about this interaction. But you guys are welcome to join us at the Hokage tower." He turned to the younger us and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Naruto?" My Sasuke asked Kakashi as we were led to the Hokage tower.

"He's currently with Jiraiya Sanin, training on his control over the nine tails."

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai yelled, "Should you really be telling them information about our students like that. Especially information on Naruto, when the Akatsuki are looking for him too?!" She looked at Asuma for some sort of back up.

"If papa and mama wanted to attack you guys, it would be over before it would start." Sarada said so proudly.

Everyone kept a close eye on us three as we opened the doors to the Hokage's office.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I had to hold myself back from running up to her to hug her.

"We have an issue Lady Tsunade." Gai sensei slowly walked closer to the annoyed Hokage.

"And what is that?!"

"Tsunade Sama..." I walked from behind Kakashi and Gai, locking eyes with her. Following suit was the younger me walking with the Younger Sasuke and Sarada.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE BYAKUGAN!?" She slammed her fist on to the table.

"Tsunade Sama, my family and I came from somewhere else, in my world, in my timeline, you trained me as your student, we fought together, and we helped saved the world. I am your disciple, I am Uchiha Sakura, but you know and love me as Haruno Sakura."

Lady Tsunade's eyes were just locked onto the diamond shape on top of my forehead. The room was thick with anticipation and uneasiness.

"How do I know you're not some ninja using some type of forbidden jutsu hm?!"

"Tsunade sama please? Just listen?"

"I take orders from no one! Kakashi, Asuma, take them away!"

"Wait!" Sasuke, hearing enough of her ignorance, "Anata, Sarada, close your eyes and count back from 10." He whispered as he walked forward to introduce himself.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I know you hate me, even as a child, but let me show you what has happened to us, what our past looked like, and hopefully what yours and our future holds. Before you decide on any harsh punishments, you should allow me to let you see things through our eyes Lady Hokage.."

"See it through your eyes..?"

Sasuke and Tsunade sama had the most intense glaring contest, I could feel the tension in the air. Everyone went silent, so quiet, I could hear everyone's shallow breaths.

I was just imagining what Sasuke allowed them to see with his Sharingan. The loss, and bloodshed the Fourth Shinobi war played out; to the truth about the slaying of the Uchiha clan, or even the village life after rebuilding from the ground up.

"Sakura, Sarada." I heard Sasuke say as a que to open our eyes.

"So, Papa, what did you show them?" Sarada stared intently at her father's back.

 _ **-BOOM-**_

Everyone in the room turned to see the younger Sasuke slam his fist against, the door frame.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO MY CLAN WAS A LIE?!" The younger Sasuke burst out with anger again.

"Sasuke kun, stay cal-" My younger self grabbed him by the arm only to be interrupted by him yelling at her.

"Sakura HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THE VILLAGE HAS LIED TO ME LIKE THAT!" He was about to storm off only to be stopped by Lady Tsunade.

"Uchiha!" Her hands intertwined, elbows on her desk, and her nose resting on her hands, looking at him with grief and disdain.

"No one, not even I had any knowledge of this ok?!"

"My first question I have to ask you Lady Hokage,do you have any intel of Uchiha Itachi, I'd like to bring him back to the village with your permission on the premise, he'd be able to help with finding Obito, and reversing this jutsu, allowing us to go back home." Anata's eyes never left the younger Sasuke as his face grew from anger, sadness, and distress.

"I need everyone to leave the room, except the remains of team seven, and the Uchiha family…" Tsunade, understandably confused and irritated, made her call.

"But Tsunade Sama" Gai Sensei yelled.

"If you'd like, keep watch around the building and alert me if this completely faked." She yelled back at the bushy brow sensei.

"We'll leave this to you Kakashi." Asuma Sensei glared at us with such distaste.

"Sasuke kun…" I heard my younger self whisper, I turned to see the look of hurt and love, pool in the corner of her eyes, glistening.

Remembering how much it hurt to watch as Sasuke crumbled into his own cold heart. Only wanting to shed light of happiness towards him.

"Papa..do I get to finally meet Itachi Oji?"  
"Aa."

"Itachi is a wanted, murderous, and disturbed man, who murdered every single one of our clansmen, in order to prove how strong he is. I won't believe anyone unless I actually know what happened. Until then, I will strive for my own will and power in order to kill him for his atrocities." Sasuke's chakra started to flare uncontrollably from the inside, the dark, cold, tainted chakra that I remember so well.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM BACK IN THIS VILLAGE!" His red eyes shot up glaring, at all of us with such hate.

In a blink of an eye, Sarada ran straight for the younger Sasuke and hugged him, as my younger self, reached out for his hand to hold, in the means to convince him, everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

It's our first night in this Konoha. After a little more arguing with Tsunade Sama, we were able to persuade her into letting us stay at the old Uchiha compound, in Sasuke's childhood home. A little uncomfortable to say the least. There were still some beware tape on a couple allies, but besides the upkept from the late 3rd hokage, it was very serene, and quiet peacefull. We were only able to stay from orders that Kakashi, my younger self, and the younger Sasuke were to stay with us.

"What?!"

"You heard me Uchiha, you are on an S rank mission. To keep watch on this family, as they live temporarily in the Uchiha compound."

"But Tsunade sama.."

"Haruno Sakura, if you are ever to become my disciple, you need to understand when you should keep your emotions out. A woman needs to stay strong in order to survive!" Tsunade's fist hit her desk, sending a slight shock wave in our direction.

The room fell silent, as the younger Sasuke's breath became heavier with aggression.

"Do I really not have any say in this?! I understand I am not at the age of privilege, but I've inherited all rights to that area!"

"Hn.." My Sasuke replied back with.

"In our Konoha, we don't have that privilege, our village has been destroyed and rebuilt enough times, where the compound no longer exist you hot headed loser." I swear Sarada gets her sass from her father.

"I'm not arguing with anyone, especially you Sasuke. Take your older self as an example. GROW UP!" Tsunade Sama yelled, as she turned her back towards us.

"Kakashi! Make sure our guest are well adjusted to their living quarters. I'll be sending a team of anbu on the clock to make sure things are at ease. Their curfew is nine on the dot. No exceptions!"

"Yes Hokage Sama!" Kakashi replied back.

As we walked out of the Hokage tower, we heard Kakashi bark orders at our younger selves.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I expect to see you guys at six tonight. Sasuke, I'll need you to escort Sakura to your old home. I know it may seem sketch, but you'll need to deal with it for the time being."

"Tch!" And in a blink of an eye, he disappears.

"Kakashi, I'm going to pack a few things. I'll see you guys later!" She ran off into the crowd of civilians before us.

"Mama I'm hungry...do you think we can get some sweets and black tea?" Sarada looked at me and then her father as he was concentrated at looking at his surroundings.

"Kakashi, do you mind if we grab a bite to eat? I'm afraid to say, we haven't eaten anything for I would assume 24 hours."

"I don't mind, just so you know, I'll just have to accompany you guys."

"Aah."

"Even as an adult, you don't seem to be a man of words Sasuke."

Sasuke and I followed behind Kakashi and Sarada, who seemed to be enjoying stories of her growing up in a not so far distant village. Telling him stories of when he would baby sit her and train her.

"She's just like you Sakura." I saw him whisper as he turned to steal a quick glance at Sasuke and I.

"Isn't this weird Anata? Nothing change. Everything is exactly how it is when we were younger."

"Nostalgic? Yes. Do I miss it? Not so much." I saw in his eyes how much things reminded him of his mistakes.

"You didn't miss anything?"

"I didn't miss the village, however, I did miss the accompaniment of team seven."

 _-SHANNARO...HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HE MISSED ME-_

"Say Sasuke, when you left, what did you mean by thank you…?"

"Hn..you're asking me that now?" He had the tiniest smile, a little condescending, but it was a smile.

"I never had a reason to bring it up until now. I mean you haven't left here yet."

"My reasons for leaving were of my own. But you, Kakashi, and even Naruto were the closest thing I had to family. Let's just say you were the one who showed me what it actually meant to love beyond family matters.." He said as he looked away from me.

I could feel the heat rush into my face as I stared down at the the paved road.

"My will to become stronger meant I'd need to burn every bridge I had with this village. In a sense, I'm glad I was able to do it, but it didn't mean I forgot about everything I had here. After brutal training sessions with Orochimaru and Kabuto, I'd almost be at the breaking point to return to what made me happy here. But I started to drown in my darkness, and was devoured in the sole purpose of killing my brother, and protecting the name of Uchiha."

"You noticed the curse mark didn't you Sasuke…."

"Aah."

"Do you think you can stop him?"

"I'll have to talk to Kakashi about it. I know it's a lot for him to take in, but I think you and Sarada should head to the hospital and check it out after our lunch."

"I hope we can make a difference while we're here…"

"There's a lot to hope for anata." With those words, Sasuke grabbed me into his arm as we approached a small tea house.

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" Sarada yelled as she waved us to a table she ran towards.

"You guys have an amazing daugher. An exact spitting image of the both of you. Now I just have to work on your younger selves." Kakashi had the biggest smile on his face, you could even see it behind his mask.

After sharing stories with Kakashi, we were all told to change out of our cloaks and clothes that didn't have the Uchiha insignia on it for safety issues. He even suggested that he'll ask for Uchiha pendants for us to wear under our clothes if we insisted.

"Kakashi, would you mind if Sarada and I take a look around the hospital?" It was only 4 in the afternoon, and we had a couple more hours until our curfew.

"If you don't mind Kakashi, I'd like to go over a few details with you." Sasuke said with a very serious tone.

"I only ask if you don't care for a blabbering dog to follow you around?"

"IS IT PAKKUN?!" Sarada interrupted excitedly.

"Do you think I'd be able to summon him here papa?" Kakashi looked at her with astonishment.

"Pakkun and Sarada had a great time growing up, teaching her the best way to conceal her chakra, their version of hide and seek. Sadly after she turned 12, he passed away." Sarada looked away, pretending she heard nothing.

"Did you have a contract with him Sarada chan?"

"It wasn't like yours, more or less of a relational one.."

"If you can summon him, you and your mother can go to the hospital." And with a gleam of hope, she hopped off the bench, and ran outside.

She bit her finger, and made her hands signs;

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" In the midst of the clouded air, a small dog appeared before our eyes.

Her eyes gleamed with happiness, and a smile covered her face, cheek to cheek. We walked over towards her, as she started to wave the smoke away.

"PAKKUUUN!" Sarada yelled.

"Kakashi, wha-" Before the pug could even say anything, Sarada wrapped her arms around him, almost bringing her to tears.

"Hn."

"Shanaroo! That's my girl!"

"Even works here. Guess you ladies have fun at the hospital." Kakashi stared at our young prodigy.

"I can't breath….." Sarada finally let go. Not knowing her own strength.

"Who are you..why can you.." Pakkun started sniffing her before he could even finish his sentence.

"I know you don't know who I am, but you mean so much to me.." She started to step back behind Kakashi. Trying to play cool.

"Long story short, they're from somewhere far from our home." Kakashi was trying to hide his smile.

I turned to Sasuke with a cheeky smile.

"I guess I'll see you later?"

"Aah." He grabbed me by the waist and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Sarada, try to keep your mother out of trouble." She blushed and nodded her head.

"Kakashi, let's catch up." He locked eyes with Kakashi and started walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Kakashi made their way towards the outskirts of the village. Sarada and I made our way towards the shopping district to find some new outfits before heading to the hospital.

"You have such a loving soul Sarada." Pakkun exclaimed as he marched behind us. Her cheeks got rosey.

"I guess I got it from mama and papa." She smiled widely.

Once we got to a clothing store, she picked out a beautiful red dress, and some black leggings to go with it. Very feminine but at the same time, she would be able to fight in it without her dress getting in the way.

I on the other hand picked something completely different than I would normally wear. I got a short black flowy dress with a red cardigan. Of course some spandex to go underneath but I wanted something different. Thinking that I wanted Sasuke to see me in something new.

" _So what is it Sasuke?" Kakashi stared ahead as they walked towards the compound._

" _You should probably already know about the curse mark." Sasuke turned his head, acknowledging Kakashi's facial expressions._

" _I figured I'd resolve it soon, we're to train together again tomorrow. I've already spoken to him about the seal. If you'd like, you could accompany us."_

" _aah."_

" _Did you have other plans?"_

" _No seal it. A week from now, the night of the full moon, he'd choose to abandon the village in search of more strength and power."_

" _I see, nothing would change his mind?"_

" _I'm hoping our presence would, otherwise I have another plan I need to take action with. I plan on bringing Uchiha Itachi back. I feel as if he would be the only person who can help my family and I."_

" _Do you think your younger self would be able to handle that with the new information given to him?"_

" _Obviously not, but I would say, I'm the only one who understands him."_

 _Kakashi smiled directly at Sasuke._

" _I mean you are Uchiha Sasuke after all." Kakashi chuckled as they reached the Uchiha compound._

"These dresses are beautiful aren't they mama?! Papa would be so happy to us in the-"

 **-THUDD-**

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FOR EYED LOSER!" A young blonde kunoichi yelled.

"Ino! Don't!" I watched as my younger self grabbed her by the arm.

"You saw that! She ran into me on purpose!"

"I'm so sorry Oba Sama.." The younger Sakura turned to me and bowed with her apology.

"Oba Sama? You know them Sakura?" Ino looked at her with confusion.

"This is the mother and the daughter I told you about, the mission Sasuke and I are on…"

"JUST AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO BE ALONE WITH SASUKE KUN AGAIN HUH!"

"Ino its-"

"Excuse me _Oba Sama_ I have to go help my mother at our flower shop. Bye billboard brow!" As soon as Ino was in front of us, she left.

"Geeze mama, I didn't know Ino Oba was so mean to you when you guys were younger." Sarada laughed.

"Yeah I know, but we're best friends now." I smiled back at her.

- _I wonder if Ino is ok back home…_ -

"I'm so sorry about that Sarada chan…"

"It's ok." Sarada smiled as she wrapped her arms around my younger self.

"You guys look lovely in your new clothes though."

"Thank you Sakura chan. Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Sasuke kun when I ran into Ino."

"We're heading towards the hospital right now if you'd like to come. Sasuke kun is probably out training some where, so until it's time for him to pick you up, you might as well kill time."

"If that's ok with you guys."

"Come on! Join us!"

All four of us arrived to the hospital. We were lucky enough to catch Shizune at the front desk.

"Ah Sakura sama!"

"Hehe...you don't need to call me Sama." My hand waving in front of my face.

"I already notified all of the hospital staff that we had a very knowledgeable medical ninja visiting the village. Speaking of, here is a badge that will allow you to move freely within the hospital. Lady Tsunade wants you to work in the hospital when you can, as MUCH as you can." She smiled.

"I'm going to assume she wants me to prove myself."

"Yep. Well, enjoy your stay!" She turned towards another medical ninja looking over a clipboard.

Every nurse and ninja starring at me, wondering who is this special medical ninja.

My first instinct was to walk towards the children's ward.

"Mama, it looks so dreadful in here..how is this the children's ward?"

"Terrible isn't it? I'll talk to lady Tsunade later about it."

"I there really anything you can do about this Oba sama?" My younger self stared hard at me with a very concerned look.

"I try to turn my eye when I walk through here to visit either Sasuke or Naruto every time they're admitted to the hospital. It's just sad looking at all the orphans and mentally disturb children.."

"As you get older, you realize you will be capable of doing anything Sakura chan. I would know." I stared back at her with a smile on my face.

We continued to talk through the hospital only to see a familiar dark figure walking towards us with a nurse right behind him talking to him while reading off a clipboard.

"SASUKE KUN!" My younger self ran to his side. Her left arm wrapped behind her back, latching on to her right arm. He turned his head to look towards the wall. Not ignoring her presence, just an easy way to hide a slight pink from his face from the surprise of her bubbly happy being. And at that second, I caught a glimpse of the curse mark.

Sarada giggled behind me.

"Mama, I think you must have been so annoying to papa when you guys were younger huh."

"Yeah just a little bit. I guess I was a little too clingy huh."

We walked towards the two and I asked the nurse to check out Sasuke kuns stats.

"Do you mind if I take a peak Sasuke kun?"

"I guess, I've been having this ache in my left arm. I think it's from trying to do chidori too much training with Kakashi.." He sounded a little defeated.

"I've been coming for a visit after every training session. But I still keep getting the same answer, stay home and rest. Not really my thing."

My eyebrows arch and I laugh to myself.

"Excuse me miss, is there an available room for me to take a look at his arm?"

"Yes, just a couple rooms down this way and to your right is the exam room we just came from. Are you the special medical ninja?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok that room has everything needed. I'll leave you guys be." The nurse walked away while we went back to the room Sasuke came from.

"This will be a treat for the both of you." Sarada told them as we entered the room.

"Sasuke kun, now if you mind removing your shirt for me to examine your shoulder please?"

His faced turned red, assuming from all the presence of females in the room. My younger self's face turned bright red as well.

"Uhm..should I leave the room…" Her face as pink as her hair, she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"It's fine." And with that, Sasuke kun removed his shirt, exposing all of his small scratches and bruises.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun!" Sakura turned around as fast as possible, hiding her embarrassed face.

"Are you sure you're the older Sakura..she turns into you?" Seemingly more annoyed now.

Ignoring his statement, I payed attention towards his bruised left shoulder. My hands started glowing green, when I realized that his chakra stream was also bruised. It was from him forcing large amounts of chakra through his arm.

My younger self slowly turned back around staring at my glowing hands. The both of them watching me.

"Almost done, just a few more minutes." I said as I started humming a sweet melody. Something

I always do, while trying to sooth a patient. I could see Sasuke kun wincing in pain, as my chakra rebuilds his muscle and tissue surrounding his chakra stream.

While I'm healing, Sarada moves about the room only to find a medical book and seats herself by the window to read while Pakkun layed comfortably in her lap falling asleep.

"So..Sasuke kun..What is your goal in life? After being shown what could be your future, what are going to do now?" I asked, still humming, still with a sincere smile on my face.

Silence. Sarada looked up from her book to examine Sasuke's face.

"Papa could train you, and Sakura chan, obviously mama would train you." Sarada said looking back at her book.

Still silence. My hands stopped glowing green, and as soon as I pulled my hand away, Sasuke threw on his shirt, hopped off the table and left the room without saying a single thing.

"I'll pick you up in an hour Sakura." He said as he walked down the hallway.

I looked towards my younger self as I caught her catching a couple of her tears before they fell off her chin.

"Was it this hard being in love with him?" She asked me.

"I'm just hoping it won't get any harder.." I tidied up the room. Picked up Pakkun in my arms as he slept.

"Sarada and I are going to the compound. You should wait at home and make sure you have everything."


	7. Chapter 7

" _Mama..papa..where'd you guys go..?"_

 _It's so dark in this house...it smells like blood…_

 _I hear rustling in the living room…._

" _Let me just open the….!?"_

" _MAMA...PAPA!"_

" _NO THIS CAN'T BE!"_

 _There's blood everywhere...papa is over mama...there's a pool of blood….._

 _I can't move...I can feel my tears rushing down my face…._

" _Sarada."_

" _YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. GIVE THEM BACK! TAKE US BACK!"_

 _The spark of my chidori is lighting up the room.._

" _Your fate will be sealed here. As your father's was when he was younger. I'll be back for you."_

 _That man. It's his fault mama and papa are dead…_

" _CHIDORI STREAM!"_

" _Sarada.."_

" _RAAAAAAH!"_

" _Sarada."_

" _GIVE THEM BACK!"_

" _Sarada!"_

" _GIVE THEM BACK!"_

"Sarada!"

"Sasuke she's having a nightmare!"

"Get everyone out of the room before she hurts someone."

"Sarada sweetheart wake up!" I'm starting to panic. I can't get any closer to her. Her chidori stream is protecting her from our touch. We could see her panic and fear covering her face.

"Sasuke, this is the first time I've seen her do this…"

"I don't even know if I'm capable of bending the chidori as a means to protect myself like this..Sarada you've gotten stronger.."

"SASUKE! There's no time for appreciating her jutsu! She needs to wake up!"

Sasuke finally unsheathed his sword, matched her chakra with his chidori sword, and broke her shield.

I moved to her side as quickly as possible and sent her calming chakra into her spine to wake here up.

"It's ok. Sarada, mama is here…" Sasuke knelt by my side as he wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Her eyes opened wide with her sharingan activated. She bolted up gasping for air.

"That man…" She blurted out as she clenched her chest.

"What happened Sarada." Sasuke commanded but with a concerning tone.

She turned to the both of us, her eyes turning back to normal, and jumped on us crying. Her arms wrapping around us.

"I….you both...I want to go home…." She cried even harder.

"You need to tell us what happened.." My heart ached knowing that it wasn't a simple task.

"He was in my dreams…..and..and I found you both dead the same way papa found...but instead of Itachi Oji..it was...and he said our fate will be sealed in this world…."

"It's only a nightmare Sarada...everything will be ok.." I tried to comfort her, but she latched onto us harder.

Sasuke looked at me, he knew something was wrong.

"Let's worry about this in the morning." He said as Sarada's grip finally loosened.

"We're not going anywhere, and we're not leaving you." Sasuke said so sternly.

Sarada finally calming down, her sniffles finally subsiding.

"This is a little embarrassing..but do you think I can stay with you guys tonight…just in the same room…"

"Ahh.." Sasuke gave her that soft smile he gave me to her. Behind that, I could see the concern and stress building.

"In return, we'll need to train in the morning. You did something amazing in your sleep that I didn't even think of doing."

"Papa that's a little embarrassing to say isn't it?" She blushed and giggled a little bit.

-That's my girl- I thought, seeing her smile again. Her face red from rubbing away her tears.

"I'll get you some tea." I got up and turned to see her lay back down with Sasuke by her side stroking her hair.

"That was one intense nightmare don't you think?" A snarky remark coming from the younger Sasuke. Kakashi, my younger self, and Sasuke kun were sipping tea at the dining table.

"Is she ok?" I heard Sakura chan ask.

"The man that brought us here appeared in her dream. It was a nightmare, but I also think it was a message.."

"Uchiha Obito…" Kakashi whispered.

He got up from the table to the window.

"You guys need to get some rest. From here on out, training will be ten times harder for the both of you."

"Tch! You think I'd be able to get sleep in this house Kakashi?You must be a fool."

"Exactly, you know you're sharing your old room with Sakura right?" I watched as my younger self almost choked on her tea. With all the seriousness here, there is still some entertainment around.

"Sakura chan, rest easy. We have a lot of training to do, and you won't be able to rest as much."

I looked at her with an easy smile. I can't believe I was so timid when we were younger. My only thought is that I was so caught up with Sasuke that I didn't care so much of myself. Pathetic really but I did love Sasuke when we were young.

"C'mon Sakura I'll show you my room, at least one of us will get some sleep." He walked into the darkness into the hallways.

"Was he always like this?" She looked at me.

"Stubborn? Arrogant? Selfish? Always mad at the world? Yeah. But you'll learn that it's his way of protecting himself. He hasn't learned how to ask for help yet. But he'll come around." I laughed a little, thinking about how I married the arrogant, selfish asshole.

"Well goodnight Oba chan. I'm glad Sarada is better." She walked away with a smile on her face. Radiating into the darkness.

"You know you and Obito fought well together in the war. And there was a moment of happiness between the two of you." Kakashi's right eye brow lifted up.

"Team seven is known for bringing people back from the dark. So maybe we could even save him here too." I turned to see Kakashi just staring out the window, as I poured a cup of tea.

"Maybe if I went back...then…"

"You've taught us to live a life without regret. Or at least not let it consume us. To be fair Kakashi, you're an amazing sensi. And I thank you for it." I walked away, heading back towards the room with Sasuke and Sarada.

"Goodnight guys." I heard him say.

* * *

"The rules are simple for this match. It's just to see how much you've both learned. You both are the same age and both of you are Uchiha. Sasuke, you've trained hard and you have more experience in combattant situations. You also have a more matured sharingan. You have all three tomoes. But you're only fault is your anger."

"Tch..I'll be done with this in 5 minutes tops. I'm not going to lose to a girl."

"Well you'll be surprised. Sarada, you may not have the same combattant experience like my younger self, but you have been trained by not only from myself, but your mother as well. Your talents are not limited unlike a certain someone. Being the daughter of two legendary sanin has its perks. Remember, this is not a match to the death, if anything happens myself or Kakashi will interfere and Sakura is on standby for any medical help. I encourage to fight with full strength. Good luck to the both of you."

"Do you think this will be alright? Letting the two fight Sakura Oba chan?" My younger self looked up at me.

"Well Naruto isn't here right now, and knowing both Sarada and Sasuke kun, they're practically equal. This is going to be interesting don't you think Kakashi?"

"I'm just worried Sasuke might take it a little too far."

"It'll be ok, we have Anata as the ref."

"Ready!"

"Mmph!"

"Set"

"Tch"

"Fight!"

"Katon Gyaku no Jutsu!" Their first move was a fireball towards each other. Sasuke's slightly bigger then Sarada's but her's was more dense.

They both flew back and I can see that they both had their sharingans activated.

"Is this the type of fight where we're going to mirror each other? This is going to be annoying."

"You not shutting up is going to be annoying!"

Sarada leaped into the air throwing her ninja stars. As Sasuke jumped back, evading every single star.

"Chidori Stream!"

"Nice, I didn't see the metal wires on those stars. Helping her stream expand. She's a smart one."

"Aah."

"YOU GO SARADA!"

"DO YOUR BEST SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke kun jumped away quickly, only for the chidori stream to kiss the side of his calf.

"Tch.."

 _ **-Poof-**_

"Demon wind shuriken!"

The shuriken nearly misses Sarada, cutting a thread of her hair.

"You missed!"

"Not quiet."

Sasuke appeared behind her landing a solid elbow on her.

"Sarada!"

"Sakura stop she's fine."

"Ugh!"

"You're too slow don't you think."

"Shanaroooo!"

She recovered in a flinch and round housed Sasuke only for him to block it, crossing his arms.

"Ouu that might have been a mistake for him… Anata?"

"No he's fine, she didn't do it."

"She didn't do what?"

"Sakura chan just wait you'll see."

 _-That kick was stronger than I thought. I'll have to stay away from her taijutsu.-_

"Hmph."

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran towards her with a powerful chidori in hand.

"Now let me show you what I'm truly capable of doing!"

"Shanaroo!"

Sasuke was still a few yards away, he's fast but wasn't fast enough. Sarada's fist glowed with chakra as she punched the ground. Her strength not powerful enough to move mountains like me but enough for the earth below to shatter and rumble.

"WHAT!"

"Be careful and keep your eyes on your opponent!"

She landed another roundhouse kick on to Sasuke, enough strength for him to fly on to the tree.

"Ugh…" Sasuke panting from the pain, grasping his stomach where the direct hit landed.

 _-Where did all this chakra come from!? It just fluctuated so suddenly...I can't lose to her!-_

"Super human strength...you got to love Tsunade sama."

"Amazing!..I mean..SASUKE! DON'T GIVE UP!"

"She's your daughter alright Sakura." Sasuke lips perked upwards, appreciating our daughter's strengths.

"Hehe she's your too you know."

Sarada is panting as well. Asserting that amount of chakra can take a toll on you.

"I'm NOT going to lose to you!"

Sasuke ran towards Sarada, Kunai in hand. Charging at her with full speed.

 _-Oh no, I sent off too much chakra, my body is aching!-_

 _ **-KLING-**_

Kunai in her hand, she blocked him. Only to be met with his leg crashing into her side.

She coughed up a little blood as she flew to the side.

"That's for earlier!"

"Geez, you really have anger issues!"

"I'M UCHIHA SASUKE! DON'T TOY WITH ME!"

He charged a her again with his kunai again. Sarada somersaulted back dodging his attacks.

"Katon Gyaku no Jutsu!" Sasuke kun's fireball was hot enough to feel from where we were standing.

"Chidori stream!"

 _-Tch! What is she thinking, that's not going to help her. She needs to move or else!-_

"Sarada no!"

"Anata wait!" Sasuke's arm stopped me from moving forward.

"He's right look"

"Like her nightmare!" My younger self yelled as she also felt the anxiety.

"I told you I won't lo-!?"

"WHAT"

Sarada was crouching down, again panting. Her chidori stream still active, only to surround her body, acting like her version of Sasano.

"You could bend chidori that much!?"

"I've been training by myself. Papa inspired me with his chakra bend with his sword and how he utilizes the chidori stream. And seeing papa use Sasano a couple times before, it clicked. The downside is that it uses a large amount of chakra, and I could only use it once…"

"Good, I don't have to worry about it again then!"

He ran towards her and as soon as her chidori subsided, he threw shuriken with wires attached, and wrapped around her.

"This is how you use chidori!"

"Sasuke, Sakura! We need to interfere now!"

"Yes please I don't think I can watch this anymore!" Sakura chan squealed as she covered her eyes.

"Anata, what do you think? I think she'll be ok. She still has so much up her sleeves. She could get out of this."

"Same, she's smart, she could do this."

"Watching them fight is so stressful, you're her parents, I don't know how you could watch this!"Again Sakura exclaiming how anxiety inducing this fight was for them.

"Exactly, we're her parents, meaning we know her well enough, wires won't be the reason why she loses."

"Chidori!"

"Sorry but no you won't"

Right before the chidori could climb its way through the wires to her, her hands flew open, one handling a chakra scalpel.

"Katon Gyaku no jutsu!"

You could tell she's running low on chakra, her fireball wasn't so strong, but it let her make space between the two of them. She threw paper bombs towards Sasuke for more space.

"Aah I see where she's going with so much space. If i'm right."

"How are their chakra levels doing?"

"Sarada still has enough to continue, but Sasuke is running low. Let's see if he'll end up using that curse mark."

- _Fuck! It's getting harder to keep up..I've used too much chakra. But I still can't lose to her….should I can't rely on the curse mark?-_

"Shall I end this Sasuke?!"

"You sure? You'd be the one in the hospital."

"Hmph, I can't believe you're my papa! SHANAROOO!"

With the last amount of chakra Sarada had left, she smashed through the ground once more, not only did the ground crack in the direction of Sasuke kun, but quickly filling the cracked ground with her chidori. A combination only she can do. Something I'm proud of teaching her and helping her make her own.

It was a direct hit! Sarada kneeling down as the fatigue of using the rest of her chakra hits her. She had a smirk on her face that definitely reminds me of her father. The dust and smoke start to clear up, only for a clear view of this immensely toxic chakra engulfing Sasuke kun. His body riddled with dark splotches from the curse mark. Sarada's face turned to fear.

"What is that…." Sarada whimpered.

"Shit, Kakashi now!"

"Hmph, now you'll understand not to toy with me." Sasuke kun shot more ninja stars at Sarada, wrapping her again with wires.

"Papa!" She screamed as she tumbled to the floor.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

A giant fire dragon was headed towards Sarada. Engulfing the area she was in and around her.

"That will teach yo-"

Kakashi had Sasuke kun on the floor with his arms behind his back. We all looked in the direction where Sarada was, only to see Anata carrying her in his arm, surrounded by Susano's rib cage.

"What did we tell you Sasuke, it's not a fight to the death. You could had killed her!"

"Kakashi..get off me!"

"Why so you could finish this?"

Anata dropped Sarada by me as I started to heal her, he flew by Kakashi and the younger Sasuke.

"Let him go Kakashi. If he thinks this is real strength, let him continue to fight then. But me instead." He seemed angry but was as calm as ever.

"Hmph, like this I can take on anyone." He said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you sure you want to fight him Sasuke?"

"Let's do it."

"Ah, I never realized how cocky I was." Anata unsheathed his sword then being engulfed with his chidori.

The younger Sasuke pulled out another Kunai and readied to battle again.

"Sasuke...STOP!" Sakura chan yelling, running in their direction. Kakashi grabbed her as she got closer.

"Let him learn Sakura."

"But he can't win!"

"That's not the point, he's angry Sakura, let him clear his head. That's his way of doing it."

"Sarada honey, you're amazing."

"Ow mom, be more gentle."

"Kinda not surprised you lost to him though"

"Thanks mom, I appreciate your concern." She turned making a pouty face.

"We'll train some more later ok? Let me just heal you."

"This is going to be fun."

"You're too cocky. I'll show you no mercy, you intended to kill her."

"Tch, I was showing her a lesson."

"Then let me show you a lesson."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is what true power looks like!" Sasuke ran towards Anata with his chidori in hand. Brighter and stronger than his attacks on Sarada.

"You're just a child, with a bad temper."

"I said DON'T TOY WITH ME...CHIDORI!" And in a flash, Anata dodged his attack grabbing his wrist and landing a kick to his side.

Sasuke went flying into the trees once more, with Anata landing in front of him landing another solid blow into Sasuke's chest. The younger Sasuke spat out blood looking up at him with a smirk.

"Tch"

"Control your temper and I can help you train." He had him by the collar, raising him up in the air.

"As if!" Sasuke kicked up almost hitting anata in the face. He let him go and as soon as he was released he went for another chidori.

"Gotcha!"

"SASUKE STOP!" Sakura chan was yelling across the field.

"Papa is impossible to touch! Just let it happen!"

"Sarada is right. The only person who can land a hit on Sasuke is Naruto."

"Sakura chan, please relax." Sarada stood by her, trying to comfort my anxious younger self.

"I can't watch him like this though...it's not him.."

"Sakura is right, should we even allow him to use the curse mark…" Kakashi also anxiety induced.

In a flash Sasuke kun's chidori hit, but Anata used his rinnegan to switch with a boulder.

"What!?"

"Do you even remember who you're fighting." Anata appeared in front of him once more. The wind blowing his hair to the side, revealing his hidden rinnegan.

As soon as the younger Sasuke made eye contact with Anata, we could see that his curse mark was receding.

"What's happening?" Kakashi looked confused.

"Papa most likely put him in a genjutsu."

"Ah I see."

"Real strength comes from overcoming your weakness..your fear only comes from being weak. And you, you are weak. A weakling that doesn't realize his strength comes from those who can support you."

Sasuke has him frozen in his stance, in a world only he can control.

"Can you hear their screams Sasuke? All of our clansmen being murdered by Itachi? Don't forget Otousan and Okasan? Only to realize the deception you were made to think by Itachi. You are weak for not being able to forgive him. You are weak for not accepting what has happened. You are weak for pushing everyone that cares and loves you to the side."

"DON'T SHOW ME THESE MEMORIES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!...OKASAN...OTOUSAN!...ITACHI! THIS IS HIS FAULT!"

"No it's your fault you'd rather stay in the past, and to continue living with the fear of being weak. You are a child."

Images of the massacre to images of himself fighting Itachi, and images from Itachi living his double life were being played in the younger Sasuke's eyes. All we did was watch from afar, watching as the younger Sasuke trembled to his knees.

"That's enough training for today." Anata turned his back and started walking towards us.

Sasuke kun still trembling on the ground, finally decided to look up, as he watch Anata walking away.

 _-Enough is when I show you!-_

Sasuke kun stood up weaving his hands signs quickly.

"PAPA WATCH OUT!" Sarada yelled pointing behind him.

"KATON GYAKU NO JUTSU!" A large roaring fireball chased after Anata, he dodge it only for the fireball coming fast in our direction.

"Shit!" Sasuke kun yelled.

"Everyone move!" Kakashi yelled.

Sarada and Kakashi jumped out of position, but Sakura chan stood in place watching the fireball near.

"Sakura move you idiot you'll get hurt!" I heard Sasuke kun yell across the field. I ran to her side and punched the ground as hard as I could.

"SHANAROOO!"

The ground collapsed, letting us two fall towards the ground, and the fireball hitting the rubble in its direction. Anata came rushing to our side, kneeling

against me and picking me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Ah now that you're here." I blushed a little knowing that he cared.

Sasuke kun appeared in front of us.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!?"

"I..I..I don't know…"Sakura chan whimpered.

"I didn't mean for the fireball to go in this direction but YOU COULD HAD GOTTEN HURT!"

With that statement, my younger self was in shock, realizing what he meant with that comment.

"Tch, you being a casualty would be annoying."

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun…I..just worry when I see you like that.."

"Alright love birds that's enough. Sakura do you mind healing both Sasukes?"

"Mmph" I nodded my head, and I started walking towards the younger Sasuke.

"Anata, just rest to replenish your chakra."

"Aah"

"Sasuke come here. You have blood all over you."

"I'll be fine." And with that remark he collapsed to his knees.

"Sasuke kun, you used too much of your chakra..please listen?" Sakura chan ran to his side, helping him up.

"The curse mark left you in so much pain…" I heard her whisper into his ear. He turned his head to the side, not regarding her concern.

"Make it quick."

"And yet, still cold as ever. Papa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sarada, thank you." He called her in close, just to poke her on her forehead.

* * *

" _Sasuke kun wait for me!"_

" _Leave me alone Sakura."_

" _I just want to make sure you're ok…"  
"I'm fine so leave me alone."_

" _But Kakashi told me to keep you company and out of trouble."_

" _I said LEAVE ME ALONE." Sasuke slammed his fist into the nearby wall._

" _Sasuke…"_

" _I'm not in the mood right now Sakura…"_

" _Why do you keep acting like you hate me…"_

 _Silence between the two of them. Sasuke's arm still on the wall, and Sakura chan standing behind him in the verge of tears._

" _I care about you Sasuke..let me help you please…" Tears starting to fall down her rosy cheeks. Green emerald eyes fading behind shut eyes._

" _Sakura stop crying. I don't hate you. I just..I'm not sure what I want to do anymore." Her face shot up only to see Sasuke trembling, for a second it looked like he was on the verge of crying._

" _If everything is true, if everything that has happened to them was real, then I don't know what to do. Getting stronger to kill Itachi and getting revenge for my clan was my meaning in life. If all of that is true, don't you understand Sakura? Why am I still in this village if they're the ones who put up Itachi to murder our family!"_

" _Sasuke...kun…"_

" _I'm an avenger Sakura! So if Itachi isn't to blame then Konoha is! What am I supposed to do now huh!? Build my strength and ravage the village for the loss of my clan? Destroy the village that shunned me because my brother was a murderer?!"_

 _Sasuke fell to his knees, not because he was weak from the fight from earlier but because of how stressed he was in the inside. Confused, angry, hurt. Sakura chan walked up behind him, leaving her soft hand on his back, trying to sooth him._

 _He grabbed her by the wrist, looked into her eyes, blood red with his sharingan activated. She still could see how damaged he was._

" _Sasuke..your eyes...they changed again..!?"_

" _Leave with me tonight Sakura...we'll leave and find my brother. I'll acknowledge our differences with him and confront him of what I know. I need this Sakura. And I need your help…"_

 _The seriousness in his tone and facial expression made Sakura freeze in her stance._

" _But what about…."_

" _I'm not abandoning the village...not yet atleast..I just need to ask him myself...if you won't come with me, I'll leave by myself."_

" _You can't do this alone Sasuke kun…"_

" _That's why I'm asking you to come with me."_

" _Sasu-"_

" _We'll leave as soon as everyone is asleep. We'll be back, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

* * *

"You sure it was ok to let those two off by themselves?" I asked Kakashi as we headed back to the compound.

"It'll be alright, you should know that even if yourself drove Sasuke kun insane, your presence always seemed to calm him down." He turned to Anata with a smile on his face.

Sasuke carried Sarada on his back because of an injured ankle.

"Mama I don't see why you didn't just heal my ankle all the way."

"It's not broken sweetie, you just pulled a muscle. Best leave that to heal on its own."

"Honestly, you two are match made by Kami." Kakashi laughed to himself.

"You should had seen your face as soon as Sakura and I returned to the village, with Sarada in her arms." Sasuke said as he nudged Sarada.

"Oh and don't forget when Naruto tried carrying her for the first time, I swear I would had murdered him for almost dropping you Sarada!" It was nice remembering everything...but I'm not going to lie, I do miss our Konoha.

"Naruto huh, so he does become Hokage." Kakashi looked up, watching the clouds pass by.

"Naruto should be back in a couple of weeks. I don't know how that little troublemaker would react towards you guys."

"How bad was Hokage Sama when he was my age mama?"

"You know how troublesome Boruto is? Him times 10. I swear I was his baby sitter."

"Hmph everything was a competition with him all the time."

"Remember that tree climbing training session? Geeze you both were so stubb-..."

"Sakura leave with me tonight."

"Sasuke I…."

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. We won't be gone too long."

"I..-"

"I'll meet you back at the compound ok?"

The two were just around the corner, but we didn't interrupt just incase we could hear more of their conversation. But as soon as we turned the corner, Sasuke kun vanished. We all played calm as if nothing happened.

"Ah Sakura chan, we were wondering where you two went. Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi had a welcoming facial expression.

"Uhm..he said he forgot a few things in the hospital the other day, so he went to go grab them." She said avoiding eye contact.

"I see, we'll I need to give you a couple healing scrolls for you to read back in the compound for you to study ok?" I gave Anata a look of concern.

"We'll meet you back there this afternoon for dinner."

"Mmph"


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for the dinner, I'm going to bed." Sasuke kun grabbed his dishes and set them in the sink. He eyed Sakura chan before leaving the dining room.

"I see he's still upset about today." Sarada said as she sipped her black tea.

"Sakura chan you're done already? You barely touched your food." Kakashi stared at Sakura chan as she got up with an almost full plate.

"I'm not that hungry tonight, besides I want to start reading the scrolls that Sakura sama gave me."

"First study the scrolls, then we'll start implementing them as soon as you understand the theories." I said with a smile on my face.

We all watched her leave the room as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Kakashi finally letting a breath out not realizing he was keeping one in.

"Let them leave." Anata said, crossing his arms and falling further into his chair.

"What?" Kakashi and I just stared at the dark haired man.

"Sarada and I will follow close by, it will be a great way for Sarada to hone her skills hiding her chakra. We'll stay in the shadows for as long as we need it be."

"You're not going to endanger our daughter Sasuke!" I glared at him then I looked towards Sarada.

"Mama pleaase?" She gave me this look. A little irritated that I still treat her like a child.

"Ok if I let you go with your father, what will happen if you do get confronted by a ninja, matter of fact what if you have to confront Itachi. He wouldn't stay fighting with your father, himself or Kisame will go after you and the others, distracting your father, and losing a life. Then what."

"Sakura."

"Don't Sakura me . I don't care if you're a Sanin or have the rinnegan, I don't want our daughter endangered." As her mother, I will let her stay out of harm's way for as long as possible.

"Sakura, this would be a great way for us to bond don't you think. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to her?"

While Sasuke and I were going back and forth, Kakashi and Sarada sat there, sipping their tea like nothing is happening.

"Sasuke, she's our daughter, our ONLY daughter, emphasis ONLY. Besides that, we're not even in our Konoha…"

"I understand, but we both know the only other person who can help us is Itachi. And bringing Sarada gives us a higher chance to sway Itachi."

 _-Sasuke's right…-_

"I…" I didn't know what else to say. I really want us to be back home already.

"Mama don't worry, papa and I got this ok?"

* * *

" _Pack lightly."_

" _It's just a few scrolls I wanted to read that Sakura sama gave me."_

" _What are they?"_

" _Healing scrolls.."_

" _Ah."_

" _You sure they're asleep already?"_

 _-Sasuke kun and I have been waiting for 3 hours after dinner. It might be close to 2am-_

" _Yeah, I don't see anyone stirring and all their chakra signatures look lazily. We should go now."_

" _Mmph"_

 _The two snuck out through the large window in their room._

" _There's a secret tunnel that leads to outside of Konoha this way. Itachi and I used it to sneak out when were younger. Be careful though, it might be a little tight." Sasuke kun said as he stared into the darkness, as we got closer to the village walls._

" _You go first Sakura, we're clear all around." His sharingan activated, scanning the area outside the walls, and the area we were in._

 _Sakura made it through the little makeshift tunnel. Only to realise it's only been 20 minutes into their mission and her red dress was stained with dirt and mud._

" _What's wrong?" Sasuke kun asked as soon as he climbed out._

" _You said to pack light so I only brought this with me.." She said a little embarrassed._

" _Sakura you're fine, you look fine to me." He said as he turned his head. If it weren't for the darkness of night, Sakura would had surely seen the redness inch it's way across Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke pulled Sakura by the wrist and started running off into the tree line. Not far after, two cloaked figures kept their distance in pursuit._

" _How do we know where to find him Sasuke kun?"_

" _First let's take a visit to Nekobaa. We'll need to grab a couple more weapons and see if she has any intel on the whereabouts of Itachi."_

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to work Anata?"

"Ah, as long as Sarada doesn't actually fall asleep, we can trick him by slightly surpressing our chakra signatures. It'll look like we're actually asleep."

"Wow papa, thanks for your confidence in me. Hmph."

"As soon as morning comes, I'll handle Tsunade sama. I'll tell her that Sakura chan and Sasuke are accompanying you guys to find some leads on Itachi. Not a lie but not the truth." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Sarada, make sure you stay close to your father, and if anything happens….give them hell!" I hugged her goodnight, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too mama. I won't let you down." I heard her say as I closed her door and set off to bid farewell to my Sasuke.

"If anything goes wrong Sasuke, please send your hawk so Kakashi and I can help."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you….I don't trust this world...anything can happen."

"Sakura, we'll be fine."

"I know you have the sharingan, the rinnegan, susanoo, ect ect, but don't take your eyes off of her ok?" I could even hear myself nag Sasuke, but OUR daughter will be involved.

All he did was make a hand gesture, telling me to come in closer.

"I will NOT let anything happen to our daughter I promise." He pulled me in by my waist, wrapped his arm around me, and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll see you in a few days." And with that, we both crawled into bed, one last kiss, and I zoned off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, to an empty bed and an almost empty house, if it weren't for Kakashi still fast asleep down the hall. I decided for the time being of their absence, I'll be working as many hours I can in the hospital.

* * *

 _-Sakura and I have been at this pace for sometime now..I wonder if she's….?-_

" _Sasuke kun.." She finally felt defeated, slouching forward with her arms falling forward, and her hands on her knees for support._

 _-It's almost dawn, and Hacho village was another hour away. Sora ku is still another half day's trek. What is the most efficient way...should I just tell her to suck it up for a little longer?-_

" _Sasuke?" She said again._

" _You've been staring at me...are you ok?" Her voice echoed into his head._

 _-Why should I care about her well being right now..we need to find Itachi and soon..wait why do I even care?-_

" _Sa-su-ke-kun-" She sang again. He finally came out of his thoughts, shaking his head around._

" _There's a village up ahead, can you move for another hour?"_

" _Let me just catch my breath first, and we'll keep going." She said waving her hand infront of her face._

" _You need to train more." He looked at her sternly._

" _I know this might be a little weird for me to ask you, but while we're traveling together, do you think you can help me train Sasuke kun?"_

" _We'll be busy." He retorted back. It wasn't a lie, but it caught him off guard. Sakura never asked him to train with her. Does she even know any good taijutsu? What about her ninjutsu skills?_

" _I know, just maybe a little here and there.." Sakura chan slowly started to get a hold of herself,_

" _I just want to make sure I can help you, I don't think it would be fair for you to do all the hard work.."_

" _Tch."_

 _-Why am I getting irritated, her save me? She's funny. But when did Sakura ever thought to get stronger..she has no real intentions. I only asked her to come along because of her tactical strategies. It was a dumb idea for bring her along with me...it is right?-_

 _Something was pulling at his arm as Sasuke kun still had his eyes shut and pouty face turned in the other direction. He didn't realize it but Sakura chan was pulling him forward. As soon as he opened his eyes and started moving, he saw her looking back at him with gleaming green eyes, fair skin glowing in the early morning's light, and soft pink hair dancing around her face._

" _You're wasting time standing around Sasuke kun." Her smile riding along her face, as she felt proud for playfully sassing the young Uchiha._

* * *

"Papa did you love mama as much as she loved you when you guys were younger?" Sarada turned to her father as they just finished watching the two catch their breaths.

"Love was only associated with my family when I was young, so the thought of me being in love with Sakura only meant that she would be my family... It's a little confusing, you could say I didn't know I loved her yet. When we were younger, she was my source of comfort and security."

"Geeze papa, you're complicated.."

* * *

Thanks everyone for your love and support with my story! I know the chapters are short and I'll try to fix that with my next couple of chapters. I'm also having a big move this upcoming week, but I'll try to upload another chapter within two weeks. I'll be making a new chapter when I'm at that the airport. Might as well right? But yeah thanks everyone. Happy SS month!3


	10. Chapter 10

"Who gave you the authority to allow them to leave Kakashi?" She looked at him sternly but not angrily. It seemed like Tsunade sama was interested in what Kakashi was brewing this time around.

"If I hear those two cause any type of trouble in the other countries, I'll just give them your head. GOT IT!?"

Kakashi threw his hands up in the air with defeat and a smile that was unsure.

"Got it..."

"Now for you Ms. Uchiha."

"Yes Tsunade sama?"

"While your husband and daughter are gone, we'll discuss your arrangements at the hospital. You'll need to prove to myself and the rest of the hospital staff that you are who you say you are." I could feel her eyes piercing through my body and into my soul. Her hand raised and as soon as I thought she was going to send a chakra infused punch to her desk, she hands me a flimsy piece of paper.

"What's this for?" I slowly take it from her hands and realize its the surgeon exam all medical ninja's take in order to become a full fledged doctor at the hospital.

"This should be easy for you, like muscle memory." She said with a smile.

"You have four minutes to answer all the essay questions. Starting...NOW!"

-WHAT?!-

My thoughts racing I grabbed the pen off her table, looked at Tsunade sama and sent her little smirk.

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" I asked Sakura. We've only been in this small apartment for approximately 20 minutes and she covered the floors with unrealed scrolls._

 _"I'm reading." She said with a bright smile on her face. She didn't even look up at me for me to give her a hint that she's being too messy._

 _-She looks like she's enjoying herself-_

 _"I'm going into town, are you just going to stay here and read scrolls?" I looked at her curiously. Her small frame being engulfed with the inches and inches of loose paper._

 _"I'll come find you later. I just...this is...you're going into town?" She finally looked up. Confused._

 _"What?"_

 _"You normally don't like going out in public, and this village is covered with tourist."_

 _"I just wanted to survey the area. Is that strange to you?"_

 _"No no no, that not what I meant.."_

 _"So you coming or what?"_

 _"Can you give me 3 minutes to clean up?"_

 _"Ah, we'll also find something for you to wear if you'd like.."_

 _-Why did I say that to her?-_

 _I could see the red creeping up onto her face and all over her cheeks.._

 _"For better training gear. Your dress is impractical, and if you want me to train you, you can't and shouldn't wear that."_

 _-Saved myself.-_

 _"Oh..yeah...you're right Sasuke kun..." Now her whole face was red this time._

 _We made our way through the crowds into the shopping district. You could smell fragrant spices, herbs, and all the different foods vendors were selling. You could also see ninja from different countries stocking up at the multiple weapons stores._

 _"I thought Konoha was bad, but this place takes the cake of highly populated tourist."  
"See I told you." She giggled, enjoying her scenery. We passed a medical herb shop that had medical supplies, healing herbs, beakers, poison kits, etc, and Sakura stopped right in front of the window._

 _"Did you want to go inside?' I asked her._

 _"Can we just take a quick peek? I remember a basic recipe for a healing cream, maybe I could try doing that."_

 _"Don't you need those tools too?" I pointed in the direction of a set of beakers and mortar and pestle._

 _"Oh yeah..you're right." She went from happy go lucky bubbles, to a disappointed child._

 _"If you wait till we get to Sora Ku, I could get you everything you need."_

" _Mhph" She shooked her head with a smile._

* * *

"Sakura sama?" I looked towards the nurse who called my name as I read the patient's files.

"This will be an easy operation, here's the list of tools and viles I'll need for the surgery." Being in the hospital here made me feel a little more at ease with our growing situation.

It's been a couple of days since Sasuke and Sarada followed suit after my younger self and Sasuke kun.

I can't believe I finished the exam in only 2 minutes and still got everything right. If it weren't for all these patients distracting me, I'd probably be at my wits thinking about those two.

"Excuse me!" A bossy tone yelled at me from the other side of the desk.

"Hellooo. Are you alive?!" I turned to see a bratty younger version of my Ino.

"Ah sorry, I'm a little out of it. How can I help you?" I said as politely as possible with a make or break it fake smile.

"You, you're the one. Where's billboard brow?" My left eye twitched with irritation. I tried to think of something snarky to reply with.

"Oh that young miss Haruno? She and Sasuke are on a mission together..ALONE." I told her with the most empathetic voice.

"WHAT!? SHE'S WITH MY SASUKE KUN?! WHERE IS SHE, I'M GOING TO KILL HER?!"

"Miss Yamanaka, do you know who I am?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, not worth my time if you're just another ninja visiting town." She huffed a little with her arms crossed over her chest.

And at that very moment, an intern came running up to me.

"Miss Uchiha sama! You're needed in the left wing! A child fell unconscious in a matter of seconds arriving and we can't find the source of his low chakra!"

"Ok let's go!" Making my way towards the left wing of the hospital, I turned to see a gaping mouthed Ino. I laughed to myself knowing that she was confused about being called "Miss Uchiha".

As soon as I ran through the doors to the room of the child, that's when I saw the unforgettable orange jumpsuit.

"NARUTO!?" There didn't seem like any visible wounds on his body. I walked up closer to get a better look.

"So you're the medic that Tsunade told me about." I turned to see Jiraiya sama standing next to the window.

"What happened?!" I asked him frantically.

"We were literally outside of the gates of Konoha when a man in a black hooded cloak stopped in front of us. He introduced himself as Uchiha Madara, and next thing I know, Naruto was on his knees throwing up. I assume he was put under some type of genjutsu. I tried to keep him awake as long as possible but when we arrived to the hospital, he finally collapsed." We both turned to look at his lifeless body on the bed.

"If he's under some type of kekki genki, then all we can do is wait till he himself breaks it, or have anata free him….in the meantime, all I can do is transfer chakra into him to keep him alive…" I was hoping to see the young Naruto again all jazzed up with energy. His heartbeat was so light before I started pumping my chakra into him. His breathing was slowed to a pace where you'd think he'd be dead, he was also pale, as if it were like snow.

"Naruto…." I whipped his forehead where his head band should be. What ever he was facing in his genjutsu, it was probably a nightmare.

"So tell me more about this Madara." Jiraiya broke my spell of depression.

"He's not Madara, his name is Uchiha Obito. A student of one of your students actually."

"Minato's student huh?"

"Yeah. He was kept alive and trained with Uchiha Madara, and was entrusted to live with Madara's revenge…"

"I see..so why are you here then, why is your family involved?"

"I'm not really sure...but he visited my daughter in her dreams, telling her our fate is sealed in this world."

"I assume the only way for you guys to go back, is by defeating him?"

"Sounds like it, but we would need the help of Sasuke's older brother..and that's where everyone is, finding him at the moment."

"Fight fire with fire."

"Exactly."

"Naruto is a great Hokage because of you."

"Hmph, is that so."

"Thanks to you, he was able to make his dream come true. I never got to thank you in our life because you passed away, fighting for the village."

"At least I died a hero, only to make another to take my place." He said with a smile.

* * *

" _Ok so when I was fighting Sarada, I saw her transition her chakra from different parts of her body. She was able to break the ground by concentrating her chakra and releasing it at the point of contact."_

" _So this mean I need to practice more chakra control right?"_

" _Exactly. Those gloves we got should also help with chakra control. So let's start by concentrating your chakra into your fingertips. We also need to work on your fighting style as well. If you're going to use this type of chakra control, you'll need to be better at taijutsu."_

" _I mean..I know basic kid glove fighting...nothing special like you Sasuke kun.." She blushed from embarrassment._

" _It's fine. I'll teach you."_

 _-Am I really training with Sakura? Great this is going to annoying..or is it interesting? I don't know, we'll see.-_

" _Let's start with your fighting stance. Get ready to fight me Sakura, this will help me understand what level you're at right now."_

" _I can't hit you Sasuke and you know that!?" She looked even more embarassed, her face turning red._

" _Then you don't want to train then? You'll stay weak if you can't push yourself." I might have been a little harsh but she needs that push if she wants to get better._

" _No..I can't have you and Naruto always protecting me…."_

" _Then get ready to fight." I jumped back into my fighting stance._

" _Ready, set, go!" I charged at her throwing a couple punches and kicks. Minding that I'm holding back._

 _She was dodging all my advances, which was good. At Least she has some type of momentum._

" _That's good now try to hit back."_

" _Mphm." She nodded her head and somersaulted backwards. She finally stood in her own fight pose. Her new outfit fitted her perfectly. She wore a similar red dress, but with a shorter skirt and white shorts underneath. It didn't have any sleeves so her arms would be able to move freely. She had a black belt tied around her waist, being able to carry more supplies and weapons, and also her new chakra enhanced gloves kept her soft hands from getting bad calicoes._

" _You have a more defensive stance, which is good, but you'll need to adjust it so you can attack at the same time you defend yourself." She ran towards me, trying to strike me, missing every attack._

" _You're too fast Sasuke."_

" _You're still learning Sakura." I saw her face turn pink with her emerald eyes sparkle when I said her name._

 _Out of instinct from dodging her attacks, I spun around and round house kicked her. It sent her tumbling backwards, hitting her directly on her back._

" _SHIT SAKURA." I ran next to her, checking to see if she was ok. All she did was burst out into laughter._

" _DON'T LAUGH, IT WAS ON ACCIDENT."_

" _It's ok, we're training. You're holding back, I get it. It doesn't hurt too bad, so let's go again." She smiled, giggling, dusting off the dirt on her new clothes._

" _Hmph, that's the spirit." I can't help but admire her for not giving in just yet._

 _We danced around for the next couple hours, she slowly started figuring out her own fighting style against me. From punches to kicks to swaying side to side dodging my hits. It's was as if it were a coordinated dance routine. She got better by the hour. She even landed a few hits on me. Albeit, they weren't strong enough, but they did hurt._

 _We both collapsed to the ground as the sun set. Normally I would take my training extremely serious, but I actually enjoyed training with Sakura. I was able to teach her the proper way to throw a punch, and how to move faster in the air while attacking._

" _Tomorrow we work on strength building. Let's go find a place to camp out, and we'll travel for a couple miles and train again ok?"_

" _Thank you Sa-su-ke…." She passed out in the midst of her gratitude. She looks so peaceful while asleep. The mud and dirt didn't suit her face. Before picking her up, I wiped it off with a damp towel, carried her on my back, and made way for a large tree top._


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Thud Thud-**_

"How's Naruto doing?" Kakashi sensei was walking into the room. You could see behind his mask that his face was covered with concern.

"I stabilized his breathing, but his heart rate is still abnormal. He's still dreaming, so whatever it is, he's fighting it.." I said with a low tone, stroking back his yellow locks.

"When was the last time you actually sat down to rest, maybe even had the time to take care of yourself?" My old sensei picked up on my distress. I haven't left Naruto's side ever since he was admitted into the hospital.

"I don't think I've moved much. Maybe used the restroom here and there, and a glass of tea every time one of the interns came to check on me."

"You're a full fledged doctor here now, you're supposed to take care of others, not the one being taken care of. I understand that Naruto is in a state of danger, but who's going to watch him if you fall ill?"

"Haruno Sakura!" A loud and demanding presence walked up behind Kakashi sensei.

"He's right you know. You're not the only one here who knows as much as you do." Tsunade sama sat on the corner of the bed next to me. Staring at Naruto, with a glimpse of the necklace she gave him.

"Go and take the rest of the day off. That's an order. You will be revoked of your hospital duties if you are seen treating another patient in this building."

"But Tsunade sama!?"

"Now leave!"

"I'll escort you out Sakura." Kakashi said as he helped me up from the chair.

"I promise you, I will not let anything happen to him while you're gone." She said somberly as her hands started glowing green and pumped soothing chakra into Naruto's chest.

"Mphm. Thank you Tsunade sama.." I looked back at Naruto as Kakashi and I left the room, only to see Tsunade sama stand up and kiss Naruto on the forehead. I left smiling, being reassured that he's in good hands.

"So what are you going to do now?" the silver haired man asked.

"Well I've been meaning to send Sasuke a message about what happened. I just never had the strength to leave Naruto's side."

"You know this is serious, especially who's involved now."

"I know...I just don't know what I can do at this point…." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stared up at the sunny sky, only to be reminded that somewhere out there, our family and friends back home could be in danger.

" _Papa, have you figured out where they're going?" Sarada looked at me with an intrigued face._

" _Presuming they need intel on the whereabouts of any Uchiha, I'm pretty sure they're on their way to meet Nekobaa."_

" _How come I've never heard of her?"_

" _She passed away when you were little. Her granddaughter now runs the weapons shop in her place. She is one to keep tabs of all of the Uchiha members. Her cat have a summons contract with the Uchiha clan. And since there was only Itachi and I that were known living clansmen, it was easy for her to keep tabs on us."_

" _Ah I see. Can I have a cat papa?" She said so sarcastically, at least that's what I presume._

" _How about we get back home first then we can talk about this."_

" _I was kidding. The younger mama looks so adorable in her new outfit don't you think?"_

" _Ah. Remember Sarada, I'm in my thirties, and this Sakura is only 13."_

" _Yeah you're right, kinda gross if you were checking her out like this." She burst out laughing, as I pinched the bridge of my nose._

 _-This is definitely Sakura's daughter.-_

"Thanks Kakashi sensei for helping with the groceries. It was really nice to share stories with you again." I said smiling, forgetting for a second that this isn't really home.

"My pleasure, _Uchiha sama_.." He said with so much enthusiasm.

"You know, even though Sasuke and I have been married for almost fourteen years, it still makes me surprised that I'm Uchiha Sakura not Haruno Sakura anymore."

"I'm just happy to know that you two finally have a happy ending together."

"It wasn't so happy before this. But I am happy that now a days we could be a family again."

 **-CRAAAAW-**

"Sasuke's hawk!?" I dropped the bags I was carrying only to extend it out for his hawk to land on it.

"A letter? Maybe he found something." Kakashi helped untie the scroll.

" _We're heading to Sora Ku. I'm sorry but this will take a little longer than expected. Sarada is fine. Sorry to keep you waiting."_

 _-Sasuke_

"And the waiting continues." I stared hard at the letter, the way his hand writing looked, was so up tight and very formal. But that's what I love about him, especially when he showed his affection towards me. Very up front when he's in an affectionate mood.

"This would be the perfect time to send him that message. You have it ready right?"

"Yeah, take this back to Sasuke baby Garuda. I entrust this important message to you for him. Safe travels little one." I said as I rubbed it's neck before taking off.

" _Sasuke kun?" I heard a meek voice from behind the trees._

" _I'm over here Sakura!" I loudened my voice for her to hear._

" _What are you doing all the way here?" She said as I stood over the river bank._

" _I'm an Uchiha, I need to release the pent up chakra I have in my body. Otherwise it'll keep collecting it in my system to dangerous levels. That's one of the reasons why I need to train everyday. To maintain my chakra stream." We both stared at the other side of the bank, where you could see smoldering trees and bushes._

" _We should keep moving though, with all the fire and smoke I've been making, I might have alerted other ninja around."_

" _Mmphm! I finished packing everything. I made some onigiri for a snack before we leave though." She said with a perkiness in her walk back to the camp._

 _We followed the river for a couple hours only to rest and train again._

" _We'll be able to reach Sora ku by the morning. In the meantime, let's spar." This time Sakura looked at me with enthusiasm._

" _I learned something new while you disappeared this morning!"_

" _Ok show me." She looked at me hesitantly but was proud of her new skill._

 _She balanced kunia from the tip of her fingers. Letting them dangle from the pointed tip off of the end of her fingers, and in a coordinated sway, she threw them in my direction. I saw the kunai in time to use a substitution jutsu._

" _You could had atleast warned me you were going to throw them!" Unharmed but I was impressed with what she learned._

" _Pfft some party trick." I teased her._

" _It's not a party trick! It helps me with my chakra control! Being able to hold it that long without dropping it or letting it plunge beneath my skin is harder than it looks Sasuke kun!" She was pouting now, like a little child whose toy you've taken away. That's when I noticed the little bandages wrapped around a couple of her fingers._

" _Sakura, give me your hand."_

" _What? Sas...we're too young..I'm too young..we're not ready for that!.."_

" _What are you talking about? Just give me your hand!" She held her hands closer to her chest, but finally obliged to my order._

" _Did it hurt?"_

" _Oh..that's what you were talking about...yeah they did but I was able to stop the bleeding with primitive healing but I'll be ok."_

" _Wait what do you mean by..? Never mind. You started to learn mystical palm technique?"_

" _I'm trying. Reading and then putting it into action is harder than I thought. But I'm slowly getting it." She said with a smile._

 _I just stared at her with amazement. She's learning faster than I thought she would._

" _Sasuke kun?" I heard her say my name. But my eyes were still focused on her._

" _Sasuke kun? What are you staring at?" Her soft pink hair was slightly being pushed back by the breeze. I could see her sparkling eyes twinkle like the gems they were. Her cheeks flushed with a shade of red, and her skin glowed with a radiance like the sun. I had to shake back my head to gain my composure. Being entranced with her being in front of me._

" _Nothing I was just thinking."_

" _Oh. Thinking of what?"_

" _..We should spar.." I turned my head, to hide the slight blush growing onto my face. She really is beautiful up close._

" _Ok." She sang happily as she went to go retrieve her kunai from the log._

 _-She's changed...I don't know what it is, but she's not so...childish like a month ago….-_

 _I thought to myself, examining her presence._

 _We only sparred for an hour when she finally collapsed to her knees._

" _I think I depleted most of my chakra from practicing that kunia thing earlier…." She sounded defeated._

" _We could rest before we leave again?"_

" _Sure..I think a nice bath in the river will do me justice." She blushed again when I held my hand out for her to help her up._

" _Thank you Sasuke kun." It was extremely surprising but as soon as she got up she landed her softened lips against my cheek. She retreated towards the river as she hummed in happiness. Her lips burned on my cheeks, but not the bad sensation of being burnt, but stung like something I've never felt. I just stood in place, still trying to think of what just happened._

 _-It was just a thank you, that's all it is-_

 _I told myself. But everyone in Konoha, knew how she longed for me. I just don't know if I'm capable of giving that same affection._

" _Awwww papa, you look terrified! It's just a kiss on the cheek!" Sarada was laughing again. So much so, she almost fell out of the trees if I hadn't had pulled her back._

" _Sarada..this never happened in our timeline."_

" _Still, it's like you've never seen anyone do that, let alone imagined if someone did that to you." Smiling uncontrollably, I noticed a winged animal land next to us. The scrolls it had tied to its leg was red, a sign of emergency between me and Sakura._

" _From mama?" Sarada reached for the scroll._

" _Let me read it first sweetie." She handed it to me. My facial expression from reading it made Sarada realize it was deeply concerning._

" _Anata, there was an incident the other day involving the younger Naruto. He's trapped in a genjutsu. He was attacked by Uchiha Obito outside the gates of Konoha. We've decided on letting you guys stick with the mission while I help suppress his medical conditions. Hurry back soon."_

 _Love_

 _Uchiha Sakura_


End file.
